bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Clara Godfrey
__NOEDITSECTION__ Clara Godfrey (nee Lessard) is a sixth grade social studies teacher. She is Nate Wright's least favorite teacher. Biography Early Life She was a straight 'A' student, according to her high school report card, and was a member of the high school cross country team. Adulthood She started teaching, and was known as Clara Lessard before she got married. She had a cat named Ollie, as well as a dog named Genghis. One of her favorite students was Ellen Wright, Nate's older sister. She was Mrs. Godfrey's favorite student. She once had a case of insomnia, which was fixed by Pedro Ortiz, who is a hypnotist. When she had a baby, Katrina Godfrey, she went on maternity leave for three months. She later had another child, Meghan Godfrey, although she didn't go on maternity leave. She had also once gone on sabbatical, a work vacation, leaving Mr. Gaffney to sub her five month sabbatical. Once, when Principal Nichols was out for a week, Mrs. Godfrey was the substitute principal, much to Nate's horror. Mrs. Godfrey gave Nate as many detentions as she could by looking into every excuse in the book. Physical Appearance Mrs. Godfrey is somewhere between her 30s and early 40s, as she had 2 kids.. She is tall, has short and dark hair and a semi oval head. She always wears a purple skirt and a black sweater, but wore a loose dress during her pregnancy. She was described as "atomic" by Nate on a photo of her before her marriage to Mr. Godfrey because she looked really foxy. this is also due to the fact that Nate didn't realize Ms. Lessard was actually Mrs. Godfrey before she got married. Personality Mrs. Godfrey is a strict, no-nonsense teacher who has no tolerance for disrespect from her students. This put her on a par with Nate Wright, who had no respect for her. However, she seemed to get along fantastically with Ellen Wright, and later with Gina Hemphill-Toms and Francis Pope. She has handed out more detentions than the rest of the P.S. 38 teachers combined and has also been seen comparing Ellen and Nate, much to Nate's shame and outrage. Abilities Mrs. Godfrey has shown to participate in sports, being a good basketball player. ''Big Nate Makes the Grade''She may also be a good long distance runner, as she was a member or her cross-country team. Relatives * Her brother-in-law is a chiropractor. * Her niece is a 20-year old college student. * Her two children are Meghan and Katrina. Relationships Nate Wright Mrs. Godfrey is Nate's least favorite schoolteacher, and Nate regards her as his nemesis. It is made blatantly clear that their relationship was nothing short of mutual loathing. She has also given him many detentions over time. This relationship, however, was not to outrival Nate's hatred for Gina. He has drawn several offensive comics about her, one of which lost him the prized Lucky Foot. He was very relieved when she went on sabbatical, although he did not know the replacement, Mr. Gaffeny, at all. However, their relationship is not completely negative. She had been on Nate's side in a few incidents. Once, Nate was "arrested" by the student council as he was accused of starting a food fight in the cafeteria. Nate protested that he was in the library, and remembering than Mrs. Godfrey was also there, and had her brought to the court as a witness. Mrs. Godfrey then said that she did see Nate at the library, thus making him innocent. Another time, Nate couldn't get a water fountain to work, and asked Mrs. Godfrey to help. He then accidentally sprayed water all over her, but she does not get angry at him, as she clearly saw it as an accident. All the while, Gina bet Nate that he couldn't go a week without getting detention, and when Gina thought Nate was going to get detention, she decided to make fun on him, which backfires as Mrs. Godfrey said that she was disappointed in Gina. It turns out that betting was prohibited in P.S. 38. However, since Nate was being so helped in the hope of not getting detention for a whole week, Mrs. Godfrey decided to overlook it for him. Ellen Wright Mrs. Godfrey is very proud of Ellen, as she regards her as one of her best students in her many years of teaching. Gina Hemphill-Toms Gina is currently one of her favorite students. She is always being nice to her. However, Mrs. Godfrey once gave her detention after she told Mrs. Godfrey to change Nate's test score where there was a scoring error, but Mrs. Godfrey told Gina that it was very disrespectful to say that and quoted the action as "spiteful" and "mean-spirited". Francis Butthurst Pope Francis is currently also one of Mrs. Godfrey's favorite students. Francis had gotten lots of detentions from her as he used to make fun of her a lot despite being a geek, but Teddy later came and Francis is now just a student that likes Mrs. Godfrey and does not make fun of her. Francis now always brownoses her by giving her apples, helping her out in the class, asking her to sign his yearbook, and so on Teddy Squareroot Ortiz Mrs. Godfrey assigned Nate to be Teddy's "buddy" when Teddy was a new student. Later on, Teddy would be one of the troublemakers in her class, along with Nate. However, he may be a good student in Mrs. Godfrey's, as his father is a history buff. Katrina and Meghan Godfrey Katrina and Meghan are Mrs. Godfrey's daughters, and she probably cares for them a lot. Katrina has never been seen in the comics, but has been mentioned to have been taken to P.S 38 a few days after her birth with her mother. Meghan can be seen in a comic, where she is in a baby carrier strapped onto Mrs. Godfrey. Jenny made Nate compliment Meghan, and he said to Mrs. Godfrey "She's got your chins!". He tried to corrected it by telling her he meant chin, but he got a detention slip, and since it happened during the summer, it was "effective September 5th". Ken Rosa Mr. Rosa and Mrs. Godfrey used to be enemies in the school, with the latter calling the former a "pushover", and the former calling the latter a "tyrant". However, now they are pretty good friends, with Mrs. Godfrey helping Mr. Rosa once when his back went out. Ms. Clarke Ms. Clarke and Mrs. Godfrey are best friends, and they go horse riding together. Other Students Most good students, like Gina and Francis, like Mrs. Godfrey. Jenny and Shelia, in particular, are always sucking up to her, and were the first students to find out of both of her pregnancy. Most of the troublemakers in the school, however, do not like her. For example, during her second pregnancy, Nate accidentally hit her on the head with a diabolo. When he told Ms. Czerwicki what happened when he went to detention, he got an ovation from the other kids in the room. Trivia * Mrs. Godfrey likes her classes to sit in a boy-girl-boy-girl pattern. * Her classroom for the social studdies room is 212. Gallery 51LnY+4fbRL._BO2,204,203,200_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey on the cover of "I Smell A Pop Quiz" ComicStrip dated May 8 2015..PNG Gina being thanked by Mrs. Godfrey for her marvelous report on the year 1865..PNG Mrs. Godfrey with her hands on her hips.PNG Mrs. Godfrey in 2000.PNG Mrs. Godfrey & her dog.jpg|Mrs. Godfrey's dog is named Genghis, a clear shot at her, as she is a history teacher _20150826_225222.JPG|Mrs. Godfrey relaxing Diamagnetic .jpg Capture.JPG|thumb|Pregnant Mrs. Godfrey 51LnY+4fbRL._BO2,204,203,200_PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76_AA300_SH20_OU01_.jpg MG.PNG|Mrs. Godfrey, pregnant with Meghan, catches Nate' chewing gum Ms. Lessard.jpg|Nate and Teddy finding Mrs. Godfrey's old yearbook picture Capture-1.PNG|Mrs. Godfrey during the summer. Capture-2.JPG|Nate hits Mrs. Godfrey on the head with his diabolo Capture-3.JPG|Mrs. Godfrey makes sure that no one will prank her this year. Capture-5.JPG|Nate hugging Mrs. Godfrey Capture 4.JPG Notes and References Category:Teachers Category:P.S 38 staff Category:Staff Category:Nate Wright's enemies Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Women Category:Mrs.Godfrey Category:Alive Category:White Category:Individuals in Nate's comics Category:Individuals Category:Mothers Category:Tall Category:Characters who appear in Nate's comics Category:Anatagonist Category:Dead Category:Pet owners Category:P.S. 38 staff Category:People Category:Female Characters Category:Major characters Category:Fat Category:People images